


Sweet Ink

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, No Smut, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, Tattoo Artist Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: Louis is the precious, omega tattoo artist, and Harry is his protective alpha.





	Sweet Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cliche and pathetic work I’ve probably ever written, so far. But it made me happy to write it and that’s that!
> 
> With that being said, this is also the first A/b/o fic I’ve ever written. Therefore send my apologies in advance for anything that is possibly incorrect.
> 
> I also apologies to those who came from my instagram and was expecting something better than this.

Louis smiled as the doorbell to his shop rang, signifying that his 4:00 appointment was here; his fiancé, Harry. The two had first met a little over than two years when Harry first entered Louis' shop. He's been getting his tattoos done by the omega ever since.

"Hi baby," greeted Harry, placing his lips onto the lovely omegas. Louis smiled and cuddled into his boyfriends embrace even more.

"Hi, you here to get some new ink?" Harry shrugged in response, "or maybe I just wanted to see my lovely omega." Another giggle erupted from Louis as he began to blush madly.

"Wanna get our matching tats finished," stated the alpha after a few moments of silence. Essentially, after a five months of Louis and Harry dating; the alpha had asked if they could get matching ink. "Plus, you know how I feel about you tattooing other alphas."

The omega rolled his eyes at Harry's jealously. "You're the only alpha I want, you know that."

They had begun complimentary tattoos with each other a year into their relationship, and ever since then it's become a sort of tradition.

"How was work?" asked Louis, snuggling up closer to the alpha. 

Smiling, Harry replied, "It was good. Some of my clients are getting much better with their skills." The alpha worked as a trainer for omega self-defense classes at a local college.

"This brings back so many memories," laughed Harry, pointing to a displayed image of Louis' designs.

.. two years ago ..

Louis groaned as the bell rang and he was immediately greeted with the overpowering scent of an alpha. He always despised working with alphas, as a good portion of them treated the omega as if he was an object; always making comments.

However, a few of those clients were prejudice about omega rights, believing they should be staying at home bred with an alpha's pups. Each time Louis wanted to tell them off, yet it wasn't in his nature to disobey an alpha - whether they were his mate or not.

So he was taken by surprise when he was greeted by the kind-hearted alpha with green eyes. 

"I like that one," commented the alpha, referring to the sketch of a a dagger and rose. 

Louis smiled, "Thanks, it's one of my very own. I've got the dagger me-self."

"Well, I think I'd like to get the rose then." Louis was stunned for a moment. No one had ever come in and specifically asked to get one of his designs, usually they wanted something they'd seen off the internet or on someone else.

With that Louis got to work on preparing everything; from making the stencil, to setting the ink out.

"You know," Louis began." "It would be nice to know your name, considering I am going to be permanently putting ink on you." The alpha laughed in response, "It's Harry." 

When he had his back turned away from the alpha, Louis smiled with joy over him, feeling a strong connection with him. Yet the only problem was that he was unsure if he already had a mate or not.

"I find it hard to believe that your an omega," laughed Harry, closing his eyes at the feeling of the needle.

Almost immediately Louis stopped tattooing, "Why's that?" He has taken it as some type of feigned insult, yet that alpha was quick to assure him otherwise. "It's because you're so different, you know? You're like the first omega I've met with ink."

Louis glanced at his tattoos and smirked. "A few of them are my own designs actually. Besides, I don't like the stereotypes that people pin on omegas."

At that statement the alpha nodded in agreement, he knew many alphas that believed every omega was a sexual object. Truthfully, he was disgusted by the amount of people that believed omegas were nothing. Unfortunately that's just how their society was. Degrading omegas for a reason completely out of their control.

It became silent after that, yet it wasn't an awkward type, but a peaceful type. That's how it remained pretty much the rest of the tattooing session, with idle chit-chat here and there.

..

"Baby," Harry spoke, interrupting Louis from his thoughts. "What're you thinking of? You kind of just zoned out."

Louis laughed sweetly, "Nothing alpha, just thinking of when we first met."

Harry smiled, “You’ve put something permanent on me in more ways then one, you know.” The omega shared a confused look in exchange, luckily the alpha was quick to assure him what he meant. “I’m referring to our love, baby. It’s permanent.”

Louis laughed, cuddling up more to his alpha. “That’s such a cliché thing to say, Mister Styles. But I love you anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for how pathetic this was, and you guys having to endure it. Thank you for reading anyways!!


End file.
